Harry Potter and the Forgotten Seer
by Kari Black
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry feels deeply depressed about *something*. He has mysterious dreams of a girl who seems to be the only one who can save him from depression. Thrills and chills and many, many secrets will all be revealed in this book.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or any HP character. J.K. Rowling does and I can only wish I did. ( The only character I own is Kari Amber.  
  
Chapter One: Dreams at the Dursley's  
  
As his eyes seem to open unto the world for what seems to be the first time, he sees nothing but darkness. A cold, deep, darkness that seems to surround his very soul; enveloping his body, as the cold runs though his spine. The encircling feeling of nothingness seems to put him in a depressing sort of mood which he cannot shake. The feeling of deep depression seems to grow with every second. His body unable to move, he seems to be waiting for something. Yearning for something he doesn't yet know of. He feels as though he's been waiting all his life for what ever lie just beyond his reach; Always desiring the unattainable. But something, so pure and beautiful, had temporarily caused his yearning to pause.  
A soft, barely audible humming sensation seemed to be surrounding him as once the darkness did. The humming slowly became louder by the second, and more decipherable also. The humming now came from a more directed point and was more human. He could only sense what it was saying to him, causing his depression to leave. Someone was calling him. 'Haaaaarryy...Haaaarryyy'. Something, someone, really needed him. It was the only think he always wanted. Someone to need him, to want him.  
A wave of reddish hinted black hair caressed his baby smooth cheek. A sudden feeling of unworthyness panged him. He wanted this. this person to need him, want him more than anyone else, but he felt .. he knew somehow that he wasn't worthy of such a being. 'Haaarry.. Haarryy.'. A single black thread of human hair fell upon his face.  
"Harry... Harry, get up!." It was Aunt Petunia's cold voice that brought Harry slamming back down to earth far more quickly than he had wanted. "I SAID UP. NOW!"  
As Harry reached for his pants he pondered about these dreams of darkness he had been having for months. His depression seemed to escalate to a new high. It was far past his birthday and not even a single scrap of post from anyone. He became angry that he was increasingly left out of much valuable information consistently. Ron had always been informed. Hermione had been told, but Harry was always left in the dark. Harry didn't care that they forgot his birthday, but they hadn't even sent him a hello. He knew that letters from them couldn't hold any valuable information, but at least they could have said hello.. maybe ask how he was. ' I don't need them. all I need is me.' He thought, but even in his head the words just didn't sound believable.  
He tried to shake the thought of being left in the dark for most of his life by remembering that there were 2 days until the start of term. As he wiggled on his old worn shoes that he was definitely growing out of his thoughts were fleeting once again to Hogwarts, Harry's beloved school, of witchcraft and wizardry. 'At least I'll be able to concentrate on my school work.Maybe that will take my mind off.'  
Sirius's death, was what would cross his mind, but Harry would never say that his beloved Godfather, Sirius Black, was dead. Harry wouldn't admit that his godfather, of whom he had known for only 2 short years, was gone from his life, forever, like his parents, like his hope.  
"You must pack! I don't want you to be late! I don't want to miss the train and be stuck with you for the next year." His hideous aunt spat at him as he opened his door and came to the kitchen table.  
"Believe me, if I could leave earlier I would." Harry muttered under his breath. His eyes twitched as he quickly plucked a piece of bacon from the sizzling pan. A single piece of long black hair had been irritating his eye, and without another thought he tossed it into the rubbish and scarfed down his bacon.******  
  
A/N: Please R&R. I love hearing what I did wrong, so I can fix it; The faster the reviews, the faster the next chapter comes. 


End file.
